


I Missed You

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Marvel, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, happy end, nervous boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Sam and Bucky reunite.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> this short fic is inspired by tazatouille's first Sambucky piece on tumblr. All credit for the artwork goes to taz.   
https://tazatouille.tumblr.com/post/179059214747/ah-i-missed-you

They hadn’t talked much in the moments before Bucky went into cryo sleep. Neither sure what the other wanted to say, and neither willing to say what they wanted. So when Steve left to give them a minute alone, Sam shifted nervously on his feet, standing in the doorway. Bucky gives a crooked smile.   
There hadn’t been many encounters between the two, just a few secret looks from one another and two or three kisses in the dark of night, but for some reason, saying an indefinite goodbye was harder than they’d both expected.   
“You’re gonna be ok,” Sam finally says. Bucky looks at him with adoration. Sam pushes off the doorframe and approaches Bucky. “Shuri’s a genius, she’s gonna make sure you get the best possible care. And when you wake up, Steve, Nat, and I will all be here—” Sam is abruptly cut off when Bucky leans forward and kisses him.   
“Shut up,” Bucky says fondly when they part. Sam can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips. “I hate you.”  
Bucky laughs quietly. “Yeah, I hate you, too.”  
Sam hesitates before pulling away from Bucky, letting his hands drop.   
“See you on the other side.”  
Bucky smiles ruefully. “Yeah. See ya.”

It’s months before Bucky comes out of cryo freeze, and another month before he’s cleared for visitors. Steve offers to let Sam see him first, but Sam politely declines, claiming that Steve should catch up with Bucky. The truth was, Sam was afraid to see Bucky. They’d left so many things unsaid between them, and Sam wasn’t sure quite where they stood. So, he avoided going to see Bucky for three weeks till Nat cornered him.   
“Go see Barnes.”  
Sam looks down at her menacing eyes.   
“What?”   
“Everytime we go to see him he asks about you. Steve always makes up a half assed excuse as to why you’re not there, but Bucky can obviously see through him.”   
Sam swallows his guilt. “He wants to see me?” he asks, dumbfounded. Nat slaps him in the chest.   
“Of course he wants to see you, dumbass!” Nat rolls her eyes. “You’re fucking clueless.”  
“I just wanted to give him space, let him heal.”  
“He’s not as broken as you think,” Nat says softly. “And he’s capable of making his own decisions. Just go see him.”  
Sam is about to agree when Steve rushes in. “We need to go, now!”

The trio rushes to Endinburgh to aid Wanda and Vision. The Black Order escapes, but everyone leaves alive. These days, Sam counted that as a win. 

After flying to the compound and meeting up with Rhodey and Bruce, they decide to backtrack to Wakanda to let Shuri examine Vision’s stone. They land and exit the quinjet together. Bucky is there to greet them when they step off the ship. He hugs Steve first, smiling into Steve’s neck. They exchange niceties before Steve is dragged away to discuss a strategy with T’challa. Sam smiles nervously as he approaches bucky.   
“Hey, how are you?” he asks softly. Bucky smiles in return.  
“I’m good.” He looks at Sam for a moment.   
“You look good,” Sam says in an attempt to make conversation. ‘I like the new arm.”  
Bucky looks down at his golden arm, smiling crookedly. “Thanks.” He looks back at Sam, eyes growing soft as he realizes how much he’s missed this. Missed Sam. He smiles as he takes a step forward and reaches up to hold Sam’s face in his hands. Sam unconsciously leans into the gentle touch, his body relaxing against the warmth of Bucky’s hands.   
Bucky leans in, letting his eyes flutter shut as he presses a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead.   
“I missed you,” he whispers. Sam breathes out all the tension he’d been holding inside. He smiles faintly and holds onto Bucky’s waist.   
“Yeah, I missed you, too.”


End file.
